


Bloody Hell

by toothlessthedragon045



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothlessthedragon045/pseuds/toothlessthedragon045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a fallen Angel. What happens when an Angel looses their wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story, can be a bit graphic for those who don't like things like blood or gore. It's somewhat of an AU since it's not set in London, but It does follow after the Anime. Probably doesn't need the rating I gave it but better safe than sorry. Updates will be slow and not on any type of schedule. Sorry but I work a lot and that takes most of my time and I don't always have time to write or edit.
> 
> Comments welcome, but no flames. I want to improve my writing not listen to someone rant because they don't like a pairing.
> 
> This is also Published on AdultFanFiction.org by me.
> 
> Now without further adue....

Chapter 1

 

 

Hell.

 

A world connected to but not a part of the world of the humans. Contrary to the belief of the humans, it did not burn with the heat of a thousand suns, and wasn't filled with the pained wails of tortured souls. While it was warmer than earth it was not unbearably so, it was a comfortable warmth for the demons whose ability to feel was not as sharp as the delicate humans they serve upon occasion. Normally a type of calm rested over the little cities of Hell, the markets would be busy and filled with the calls of the vendors to entice others to look at their wares. Young fledglings would run about and cause mischief, getting into all sorts of trouble. The demons would race about their day, trading and enjoying the comforts of their natural home.

But today, a deathly calm was cloaking the city closest to the palace of Lucifer himself. The square just off the market, was jam-packed with the bodies of hundreds of demons whom had all flocked to see the commotion. For you see, the only wails heard was of that of a single demon, ringing out across the realm, carrying far and wide, drawing the demons like moths to a flame.

Struggling in vain, to break the hold of much more powerful demons than he. Trying to reach the one being punished, fighting with all he has, crying out for help. The only sound in reply was the loud crack of a whip across the bare and tender flesh of the captive.  
This is where our story starts.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sebastian!”

“Let go of me!”

“Sebastian!”

Ciel struggles, kicking and screaming trying to reach his butler in the center of the square. His fingers tearing at the flesh of those holding him with his dull, chipped fingernails once trimmed so neat by his now captured butler, trying vainly to escape their grip. A loud sharp crack of the spiked whip echoes through the air followed the sound of ripping flesh and a pained groan, creating an odd melody with the screams of the young Lord. A small series of cracks ring through the air, as the whip-master rains vicious blows down upon his bound victim's exposed back.

Chains wrapped around his limbs, cutting into the tender flesh of his human form and forcing him to hang from his wrists while the chains around his ankles kept him still. His weight pulling his arms taunt, threatening the dislocation of his shoulders and causing immense pain when he struggled anyway. Blood trailing down his arms and bare torso before pooling at the waistband of his slacks, and forming a puddle underneath his strained body.

The whip-master lowers his arm and walks around to the face of Sebastian, tilting his head upwards and forcing him to meet his gaze. “How does it feel Prince-ling? To be whipped and beaten before everyone, even your little master.” His face contorted into a sneer at the title of the little demon. “That poor pathetic whelp, can't even break free of two fledglings who haven't even grown to full strength yet.” He forcefully jerks Sebastian's head around to look at Ciel, Causing a sharp pop to echo about the square from the violent jerk on his jaw.

He was forced to watch his Master, whose desperate struggling was fading fast as well as his strength to fight. “Despite this, you still follow his commands. It astounds me as to why you listen to one weaker than yourself, my Prince. He isn't your mate, for he bears no mark of mating, but since you're a Prince I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself, all you have to do is kill the whelp-ling and I'll let you go.” He moves away and rears back his arm, “Though if you still refuse to kill the little thing, I'll just have to continue your punishment. So what do you say, 'Sebastian'?”

A chuckle shakes the beaten and bloodied form of the proud butler. “I'm afraid I still can not kill him, Durirgbar. It goes against the contract I have with him.” He rolls his eyes before glaring up at the whip-master “No matter how much you punish me, it will not compare to the pain from breaking a contract.” He glances over to Ciel, who was slumped in the hold of the demons keeping him captive, finally out of energy to continue his struggles “Nothing you can do will cohearse me to break the contract.”

“Oh, lets see if you'll say that after a few more hours under my whip.” As the last words left Durirgbar's lips his striking arm came swooping down the whip making a graceful arch in the air before wrapping around Sebastian's torso and tearing through flesh, releasing a loud crack into the air., renewing Ciel's attempts to gain his freedom. A shout leaves Sebastian's throat as the barbed spikes literally ripped the flesh from his bones everywhere they touched.

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel's scream piercing through the rain of cracks left behind by the whip. Yet through it all Sebastian's eyes remained locked on Ciel's even as the whip wrapped around his body almost like a lover, caressing each part of him before ripping away painfully and tearing away chucks of skin and muscle, exposing the ivory of his bones briefly as his body tried to heal the damage. Ciel continued to scream and shout for his butler until his throat was raw and yet found the strength to continue.

The whip-master stopped his blows briefly watching as Sebastian's torso heaved with the effort to breath, proud of his handiwork he strode over and began petting the bloody gashes crisscrossing Sebastian's back, digging his sharp nails into the raw flesh. Slowly using the butt of his whip he traced down the worst of the gashes until he reached the swell of his butt, before tearing what was left of Sebastian's uniform off and throwing it aside. He fondled the prone form hanging in front of him, a lustful gleam entering his eyes.

Releasing a sadistic chuckle, the whip-master pushed the butt of his whip into Sebastian's unprepared entrance. Causing Sebastian to arch away from the pain with a shout, briefly clenching his eyes shut before determinedly opening them to stare at his master once more. Revealing his member and stroking over it a few times with a bloody hand he replaced the whip with himself slowly, dragging out the pain of the rape. Sebastian's eyes locked with his Master's, staring into that faintly glowing contract he pushed what was happening to his body out of mind until the whip-master grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back into a painful arch and finally dislocating his shoulders as he used his body for a few more minutes forcing Sebastian to hold that position the entire time.

Suddenly the whip-master let go of Sebastian's hair, pulled out and unhooked the chains holding him up in the air, letting his body fall down with a solid thump, the crack of a bone rang out as his face made contact with the stones below. He settles over the vulnerable form laying on the stones, reinserting himself and finishing inside the limp form below him with a satisfied grunt before pulling out tucking himself back into his pants and once again picking up his whip. Tapping the side of Sebastian's face lightly he states loudly, “Not had enough yet huh? We'll see if that changes with what I have in store for you.” He smirks at the limp form at his feet still shuddering from the invasion of his body.

Renewing his strikes with vigor, he continued his vicious assault on Sebastian, wearing down on his energy and slowly the speed of his healing slowed down almost to a stop when the whip-master gave a silent command to a few of the demons surrounding them. A few large demons pushed past the crowd dragging huge stone spikes along between them. The whip-master sent two more strikes into the flesh striking the hiding spot of Sebastian's wings and forcing them to reveal themselves, bursting forth with a splatter of blood and knocking back a few demons from the sheer span of his wings.

Bloody tears dripped from Ciel's chin as he watched the demons stretch out his butler's gorgeous black wings to their full span and as two together would drive the spikes through the meat of them to hold them in place. A smug look overcame Durirgbar's face at the helplessness of his Victim, before he struck once more aiming at Sebastian's wings. A howl of pure agony filled the air, overpowering the now steady cracks of the whip. Though if it came from the Victim of the strike or the one forced to Watch, is unsure.

Slowly but surely the whip tore feathers and meat from the once beautiful wings reducing them to a bloody mess of flesh and bone. Finally Sebastian's body succumbed to convulsions and spasms from the pain radiating from his wings. Durirgbar grinned as he continued to whip his victim through the seizure, getting a sick sort of pleasure from causing it. As Sebastian's body finally slumped, limp into the stone below him and lay still the demons held their breath waiting to see what would happen next. A few finally stepped forward to stop what was happening not willing to be punished themselves for letting a prince of Hell be attacked this way, when the crowd began to part revealing Lucifer walking towards the body chained and staked to the ground. Lucifer glared at the whip-master and his aura of power increase until Durirgbar dropped to his knees in a kneel and let the whip slide from his fingers to the ground.

The King of Hell, wasn't a horrific sight in fact he was very beautiful. Tall but not lanky and muscled without looking bulky. Wearing tight fitting leather pants with his torso exposed, letting his many wings flutter behind him, blood red eyes focused on Sebastian's still form. Pushing a few stubbornly out of place black strands from his face with one hand, mussing up the rest of his long hair.

Lucifer stopped at the edge of the crowd for a moment before looking at the fledglings holding Ciel captive. Once they saw his eyes on them they dropped Ciel to the ground and backed off. He flopped to the ground before realizing his freedom and hurrying over to Sebastian, tilting his face towards him, brushing the blood matted hair from his face. Lucifer moved to kneel behind Ciel and touched Sebastian's temple. “What ever shall I do with you Elarialiel? Trouble seems to follow you, whether you're Angel or Demon.”

Ciel turned to Lucifer, “Elarialiel?”

Lucifer chuckled softly, “Did you think he didn't have a name before you named him, Little Lord?” His head tilting to the side as his gaze met with Ciel's, his blood colored eyes glowing in mischief as he teased the fledgling at his side.

A flush covered Ciel's face and he turned bodily away and crossing his arms in a huff, “Of course not! It's just that.... he's never told it to me.” His body slumping at the realization that Satan knew his butler more than he.

“I can see why he wouldn't tell you, he was often teased for such a feminine name by the other Angels when he was just a fledgling. It is fitting for him though, he was a very beautiful Angel before he fell. But,” Lucifer winks at Ciel who turned back towards him, seeing as it is rude for a Lord not to look at the person talking to them. “I think he makes a gorgeous fallen Angel, the black wings and hair suit him more, don't you think so too Little Lord?.”

“You mean he isn't a demon?”

“In a sense he is, after all a demon is just a being that has fallen from the grace of God. Most of the Demons surrounding us are just human souls that were too tainted for His tastes and sent down here to be reborn into demons. The eternal torture that Humans speak of doesn't exist in the way they think, it is merely the never-ending hunger that is part of being a demon.”

“Oh.” Ciel's head lowered down causing his eyes to be hidden by his bangs. His finger's caressing Sebastian's jawline. “Can't we do anything for him?”

“Sadly no, Little Lord, healing isn't a demon's forte that's more for the Angel's. Elarialiel will have to suffer through the healing process on his own.”

“I don't even understand why he was punished, he transported us here saying we were to meet someone though he wanted to wait longer before introducing me to them and then when we were walking towards the meeting spot we were grabbed, he was brought here, tied down and whipped.” Bloody tears began to drip from Ciel's face to the ground, from thinking about the torture his butler just endured.

“The demons that whipped him thought him weak for bowing to you, one much less powerful than himself. That is probably why he was hesitant to bring you here, he wanted to wait till he could speak to his mate and see if he could mark you for your safety, but I talked him into coming so I could meet the Little Lord he is so dedicated to serving. Alas I was very late and he fell prey to the other demons.” Lucifer brushed some of the bloodied feathers away from them. “His mate will be very cross with me, I'd daresay.”

“You're right, he is.” Everyone looked towards the new voice laced with thinly veiled anger and standing there was...

“Claude? I thought he killed you?” Ciel was honestly surprised to see the spider demon standing there with his arms crossed. Dressed similar to Lucifer, heavy combat boots, leather pants and a black buckled vest over his muscled chest instead of in the Butler's attire that he was used to seeing the demon in.

“Any Demon killed in the Human realm will be reborn here extremely weakened, but alas not truly dead.” He struts over to Sebastian's wings and pulls up the stakes in the ground, one handed. A soft sigh leaves his lips as he observes the damage, “This will take quite a bit of time to heal. It seems Durirgbar did a number on him, he's lucky Sebastian hadn't fed in such a long time, or he wouldn't be cowering over there. Sebastian will need to feed if he is to heal properly from this.”

Claude gently rolled Sebastian onto his back after folding his wings in and stroking his face softly with a familiarness that only comes from being with another a very long time. He pulls Sebastian up into a sitting position, leaning him against his chest. “I'll assume he will be punished My Lord?” Claude's gaze slides over to the demon still forced to kneel by Satan's aura.

“Of course he will be, I don't like my Angels to be beaten for any reason. There are too few of them among us, thus their status as royalty and why only I have the right to punish them. As such even I wouldn't punish them for being bound eternally in a contract, never the less against their will.”

Ciel looked away and mummered softly, “I didn't intend to trap him in a contract, I've even tried to retract the order but it doesn't seem to work.”

“That's because the order was in effect when you were changed, and as such the contract changed literally weaving your order into the clauses of the very contract that is trapping Sebastian to you.”

“If I could let him go I would. I might be cruel but no one deserves to be trapped in an unending contract.”

“We know Little Lord, no one knew this would happen.” Lucifer patted Ciel on the head who was once again pouting at the fact that he was once again called little.

A snarl ripped across the square along with the whip still within Durirgbar's hand, wrapping over Sebastian's face and neck as he shouts, “That thing is no demon, fallen or not he's still an Angel and deserved every strike from my whip.” He jerks back on the whip, ripping the delicate flesh once more before Claude launched from his position next to Sebastian, Ciel reaching out and grabbing him before he fell onto the stones again. Claude tackled Durirgbar to the ground tearing at his throat savagely and bashing his skull on the stones below them.

“You dare attack another's mate in their presence! No one will harm him! No one! I should have killed you the moment I saw you for daring to even gaze upon him! You touched him, defiled him! You deserve more than death!” By the time he stopped his attack, what was left of the whip-master wouldn't be able to regenerate, effectively killing Durirgbar.

Dropping what was left of the corpse to lay sprawled on the ground, Claude returned to Sebastian's side and carefully picked up the limp form, bridal style. As he waited for Ciel to stand up, his grip on Sebastian's wings slipped and they dropped down to hit the ground with a heavy thump. Lucifer stood to the side, a smug grin on his face while admiring the picture they made.

Ciel carefully pulled up Sebastian's wings and kept a hand around Claude's forearm as they made their way through the crowd and towards home.


	2. Hellfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!
> 
> I put in lots of hard work on this one!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Any questions feel free to ask!

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Walking into a dim but lavish room, Claude packs Sebastian in and lays him down gently amongst the plush bedding and throws. They were situated in a sunken part of the floor creating a sort of nest effect. He carefully tucks in Sebastian's wings behind him as he lays him on his side; still unconscious after his ordeal. After laying down his mate Claude turned around and walked past the other two, whom followed him in. He left through the door they all just came through, disappearing for a few brief seconds before returning with his arms full of salves and other first aid items. Sparing them a brief glance, he motions with his head at a cushion covered stone bench. It sat near a fire pit towards the center of the room, “You can take a seat there. It will take me awhile to bandage him up so he can begin healing properly.”

With joint nods they move out of his way to get comfortable on the bench and observe his care of Sebastian. He applies salves and ointments to the wounds on Sebastian's body slowly, before wrapping them carefully in bandages. Taking care in not binding them too tight and cutting off circulation. As he came to the wings he became stumped as to what to do. There wasn't much left of them other than the bones, cartilage, and tendons required to keep the bones connected.

“They're gone, aren't they?” Everyone jumped in surprise at the sound of Sebastian's voice, all still assuming him to be unconscious. Claude's hand gently caressed Sebastian's cheek, from where Sebastian had his face turned away from them all and turned him to make their eyes meet. A sad smile over took Claude's features as he brushed the tears away from the cheeks his fingers held so gently; dodging a particularly bad gash that slashed through his cheek, crossed over the bridge of his nose and up through his eyebrow on the other side, just narrowly missing both eyes.

“They don't look so good Elarialiel, not much is left.” More tears poured over long lashes softly brushing over porcelain-like skin. Sebastian tried to turn his head away again, attempting to hide his tears at the news, but strong, gentle fingers kept him in place as Claude leans down to brush his lips with those of his mate. Despite his injuries, Sebastian's arms came up to wrap around Claude's neck and twist his fingers into the dark hair of the man above him. Silent sobs racked through the injured male, desperately trying not to completely break down in front of the quiet audience still in the room. He hides his face in the crook of Claude's neck, stifling the few audible cries that escaped him.

Fingering Sebastian's dark locks, Claude turns to the other two, “Can we get some privacy for a bit?” With knowing eyes, Lucifer stands and gently tugs Ciel out of the room, who looked like he wanted to protest before a quick glance between Lucifer and the mates quieted him. As the door clicks shut behind them Claude whispers to Sebastian, “They're gone Elarialiel, it's okay to let go now.” He keeps up his soothing motions with his fingers and coos whispers of reassurance into Sebastian's ear while Sebastian totally crumbles about himself and lets out long wails of pain and sadness. Claude's eyes well up in tears at the sheer sound of despair coming from his mate, letting out his own coos of sadness in response. Slowly the sobs subside but Sebastian's body still trembles in the arms of his lover, from the sheer overwhelming amount of emotion he just underwent.

They lay there wrapped up in the arms of each other, Claude doing his best to comfort Sebastian. He wipes off Sebastian's face gently, a small sad smile on his face, “Shh, it's alright. We'll do everything we can to heal them for you.” Claude brushes his lips across Sebastian's brow, before locking gazes with those tear-stained ruby eyes.

Suddenly the need to have his mate take him again and place the mated mark upon him clouds Sebastian's mind and encourages him to disregard his pain. He stretches his neck upwards, connecting his lips with his mate's, kissing him passionately. Sebastian's actions triggering Claude's need to claim his mate, causing him to gently push Sebastian down onto his back. Keeping their lips connected and twirling their tongues together messily, in a sloppy but passionate kiss. While hands roam over each other's bodies before breaking apart briefly to rid Claude of his shirt.

Arching his body up, Sebastian brought their bare chests together to rub sensually against each other. His hands slide down Claude's sides and pull on him, forcing the male to settle above him as he wraps his legs around his lover's muscled body. Shivers run down Sebastian's spine from the feeling of his bare thighs sliding against his lover's leather covered ones. Trembling from his need and rubbing the tight, taunt muscles in Claude's biceps, Sebastian moans at the sight of that powerful and muscled body hovering over him.

“Claude, please I need my mate.” Eyes glow lustfully at the pleading tone coming from Sebastian.

“God Sebastian, it's been too long since our last mating. Five years is far too long to be without you.” He kisses him harshly before pulling back to whisper huskily into Sebastian's ear. “I'm so hard at the thought of finally being able to mate with you again. Can you feel it Sebastian? Can you feel just what you do to me?” Moans break the silence in the room as Claude rocks his hips forward and into Sebastian's, grinding their hips together and pressing his leather covered hardness against his mate's bare, awakening one. Sebastian's legs tightened their grip pulling them together once again causing their toes to curl and their fingers to tighten their grips, digging nails into skin slightly.

Throwing his head back and moaning loudly, he cries out, “Yes! Yes I feel it!” He pants harshly, his chest heaving with the effort to breath. “More, I need more Claude!”

He uses his legs to force Claude to rock against him harder and faster, while Claude brakes away from Sebastian's lips and begins to bite and suck on Sebastian's neck. Digging his claws into Claude's back and arching up from a bite to a sensitive spot on his neck, Sebastian cries out breathlessly in pleasure. Moving his ministrations lower on Sebastian's body, dodging the bandaged wounds and licking the smaller ones until he reached a pert nipple and nibbled on it softly with his teeth before wrapping his lips around it and sucking strongly.

“Ahh!” Sebastian's hands came up to grip the back of Claude's head holding him to his chest as his body arched up into the sensation. Alternating the rocking of his hips, with his torture to Sebastian's chest, he made Sebastian cry out into the quiet room as his body began to undulate to the ministrations of his mate. Soon, tiring of these motions and wanting more Sebastian cries out wantonly, “Claude please!”

A deep groan leaves Claude's lips as he leaves a last mark on his mate's neck and journeys further south kissing and biting at sensitive spots as he went. Sebastian's legs unwound from around Claude so he could move further south, arching and gasping at each bite, fingers still latched in Claude's hair directing him further south where he wanted that hot mouth most. Claude nips harshly at the skin on Sebastian's hip bone, grinning at Sebastian's desperate noises when he stopped moving.

“Shh beautiful, it's been too long and I don't want to rush.” A whine left Sebastian's lips at these words, before catching in his throat and turning into a startled gasp as his mate slipped a finger underneath him and started rubbing against his entrance.

“Claude!” He began to grind his hips back towards that finger, trying to get it to push in. Claude paused in amusement while watching Sebastian writhe beneath him desperately as he moves back up to catch his lover's lips in another kiss. Moving his free arm up to hold his weight, he placed it beside Sebastian's shoulder and on top of the still untreated stump of his wing.

A scream of pure pain echoed about the room before Claude could pull back and jolted them both from the haze surrounding their minds. Wide golden eyes watch as Sebastian curls into a ball under him instinctively, trying to protect himself from more pain. Causing Claude to realize just what they were doing, despite how injured Sebastian was.

Resisting the urge to face-palm at his own stupidity, Claude tried to pull away and put distance between them but Sebastian's arms circled around him and his hands clutched at his shoulders. “No! Don't! Don't leave! Please Claude! Please don't leave me!” Sebastian cried out in a panic.

Claude shakes his head, sweat dampened hair swaying with the motion. “We shouldn't be doing this right now Sebastian. Your injuries..”

Sebastian cut him off almost in hysterics, “We don't have to go all the way! I need you, your touch, to erase that man's!”

Gold eyes narrow threateningly, a snarl overtaking his face. “He 'touched' you?! I knew his scent was on you but I had assumed it was from where he had tortured you!”

Nodding with tears swelling in his eyes, Sebastian clutched at his mate, digging in his claws in effort to keep him there. “Please Claude! I don't want his touch on me anymore!”

Anger rolls off of Claude in suffocating amounts before Claude represses it and turns back to Sebastian's teary eyes. His face softens and he caresses Sebastian's cheek gently. “Alright. But no more than you can take injured like this.”

Sebastian leans into the hand on his cheek before nodding quickly and leans up to kiss his mate again. Claude's hand left Sebastian's cheek and began stroking his side slowly, moving a bit further down on each stroke until he reached his hip. Thumbing the sharp bone briefly as their kiss heats up again, Claude's fingers slid down to a delicate knee to tug it upwards, lifting his mate's lower body carefully. He places a final lingering kiss as he pulls away and lays Sebastian's legs on his shoulders, exposing his mate's entrance.

Tremors rack through Sebastian in anticipation of what Claude would do from this position. Spidery fingers stroke Sebastian's thigh careful of his injuries as Claude's tongue laps at Sebastian's exposed genitals. “Ahh!” His legs clench around Claude's shoulders as his body strains to get closer to that sinfully good tongue.

After a minute of this delicious torture Claude pulls back and quickly sucks on a few of his fingers, coating them with his saliva, before resuming what he was doing before. Sebastian arches back as far as physically possible as Claude's fingers slide inside of him next to the probing tongue. He releases a long rumbling moan, his toes curling while his fingers clutched at the blankets below him.

“Ah! So close Claude!” A small smirk crosses Claude's face as Sebastian screams when his prostrate is stuck after being stimulated for the last few minutes by Claude's unnaturally long tongue. Sebastian bucks his hips uncontrollably as his release quickly overtakes him. Ribbons of his seed coat his abs as Claude chuckles softly.

“It really has been too long if that is all it took to get you off, Sebastian.” His breathless mate blushes brightly at the comment, as his body relaxes and his legs slide off Claude's shoulders, mumbling something about cocky demons under his breath.

After catching his breath, he sits up and kisses Claude. “Your turn, Lover.” As Sebastian fondles Claude's length, his fingers make quick work of the zipper of his pants. A brief connection of their eyes happens and then Sebastian's mouth is wrapped around Claude's member.

Those spidery fingers find themselves wrapped in midnight black locks while the other hand props up it's owner, who was making room for Sebastian by leaning back. A deep moan echoes about the room while Sebastian swallows him to the hilt. “Damn Sebastian, I'd forgotten how good you are with your mouth.” A wicked gleam enters those ruby red eyes just before one of his fingers pushes into his mate. Claude's back arches, while his hips push up into that hot mouth. A soft chuckle comes from Sebastian as he stimulates Claude's prostrate from the inside, watching him writhe in pleasure at the vibrations.

He sinks all the way down to the hilt once again before releasing his suction and licking up the vein underneath and nipping just below the head with his teeth. His fangs grazing the sides provocatively, the claws on his free hand digging into a still covered thigh. Spidery finger's tighten in Sebastian's hair tugging him down further on the member in his mouth, causing him to moan at the slightly harsh treatment of his scalp. The finger still within his mate presses hard against Claude's prostrate causing him to see stars and jerk his hips upwards almost causing Sebastian to gag at the sudden movement.

Golden eyes look down at Sebastian watching as his lips wrap around the hard length in his mouth, while bobbing up and down. The sight of his mate and that finger within him, pushes him over the edge of release. Claude spills his seed into Sebastian's mouth, who hums pleased with his treat. He swallows it all greedily, and with a last lick Sebastian looks up at Claude before pushing him onto his back, crawls up over him and smashes their lips together. Their tongues twist together as their fingers twist harshly in each other's hair. Claude's hands let go and reach down to grab Sebastian's ass, pulling him down flush to him.

Sebastian grinds down, panting as his once again hard cock rubs against those toned abs below his hips. “That's it baby, just like that. God, you're so hot grinding yourself on me like that.” A groan slips from Sebastian's lips at his mate's words and rolling his hips faster. One of Claude's hands come up to pull Sebastian's head to the side out of the way before piercing his neck with his fangs.

A scream once again rings out in the room, as Sebastian finds his final release. Gently Claude retracts his fangs from Sebastian's neck before licking the wound watching it heal up instantly and a black spider like pattern decorates where the wound was.


	3. When Hell Freezes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I felt this was the best place for the end of the chapter. Also this Chapter goes out to my friends who put up with reading it over and over as my betas, and also to Cae_kun, since they make my day when I come home from work and see an e-mail with a comment :)

Chapter 3

 

 

A soft click and a sigh echo down the hall into the large chamber where Ciel and Lucifer sit somewhat awkwardly. Ciel's small hands wring around the hem of his now ruined suit, his broken and jagged nails catching on frayed strands as he glances between the hall and his lap. While Lucifer lounges on a sofa near a fire; looking to anyone who didn't know better, like he owned the place. Eventually Claude appears from the hall and makes his way into the room, taking a seat on the floor next to Ciel.

Lucifer looks up from examining his nails, “So... How did it go?”

Claude looks up briefly before letting his head fall back against the cushions behind him, “As well as it could I suppose.”

Absentmindedly Satan picks some dirt out from under a nail, “Based off those sounds I'd say the mating marks are re-established?” A sigh left the Spider's lips as he throws his arm over his eyes.

“Not quite, he passed out before he placed his mark on me.” A few seconds go by in silence as Claude's arm drops back down to his side and his gaze drifts to the fire. “His wings are beyond any repair that any demon I know could possibly do, I fear he will loose them.”

Lucifer stands up and places his hand on Claude's shoulder, sympathy written on his face. Almost shyly Ciel speaks up, “What happens if he looses them?”

Straightening back up Satan resumes his place on the couch before speaking up, “If he looses his wings... we loose him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Angels, fallen or not, are vain creatures. Especially when it comes to our wings. An Angel's wings vary in size, number, and beauty all depending on the Angel. They're a symbol of our power and ranking. The larger, the higher quantity, or the more beautiful the wings, the higher the rank. Elarialiel, despite only having the two wings, had one of the most beautiful sets I've ever seen and they were of a larger size compared to most. If he looses them, it's like having a large part of himself ripped away and it will destroy him. That agony you caught a glimpse of tonight will be nothing in comparison.”

“What will happen to him?”

Claude raises his head up and looks Ciel in the eye, “He will fall into a depression that will cripple him mentally and physically.”

Turning his back to the two weaker demons, Lucifer looks out a window overlooking a large garden. “I've never seen an Angel survive that depression for more than a few decades. They either loose the will to survive and rot away or kill themselves.” He turns back around and looks at them sternly. “Only when Hell freezes over, will I let my son wither away and die. So between the three of us, we have to find a way to save his wings. Even if it means taking some drastic measures. Claude has only bought us little time by telling Elarialiel that we'll do what we can.”

A soft click startles all three of them and they turn to look down the hall as one. Leaning heavily against the wall was Sebastian clutching a thin sheet around him and stumbling towards Claude. Slowly he makes his way through the room dragging what was left of the lifeless wings behind him, before collapsing in his mate's lap.

“I knew he would follow me out here but I didn't think quite so soon.” With a soft smile upon his lips, Claude gently maneuvers Sebastian to where he was lying down on his side. His head propped up on the Spider's thigh.

“You should have known that without his mark on you, he'll want to be as close as possible. Following you even if he is asleep.”

Ciel stands up and gathers Sebastian's wings, tucking them in close to his body. “Claude, if Sebastian's real name is Elarialiel, what is your's?”


	4. If you are going through Hell, keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been working around 40+ hours a week and all I want to do when I come home is sleep. At long last here is the next Chapter of Bloody Hell and finally we find out Claude's true name!  
> The chapter's name is a quote by Winston S. Churchill.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

"I should take Sebastian back to bed." He quickly stands up, lifting Sebastian into his arms and disappears down the hall again.

 

"What was that about?" Ciel sits there confused as he stares at where Claude vanished. Laughter coming from behind startles him before he quickly smooths over his features to show displeasure. "What's so funny now?" He huffs and crosses his arms.

 

Lucifer continues to laugh in amusement as Ciel turns to glare at him. "Everything, dear little Lord. The way Claude ran off when you asked him his name was the best." He flops back into the couch cushions as he kicks his feet up on the table nearby, crossing one over the other and arms resting on the back of the couch. Ciel's eyes narrow at the boots on the table, crossing his arms.

 

"Must you do that?"

 

"Do what little one?" The smirk on Lucifer's lips widening at the displeasure Ciel is displaying.

 

Ciel's hand swings out quickly gesturing to the Lucifer's boots. "That! Rulers should refrain from such unrefined displays."

 

"Oh, and why is that little Lord?" He uncrosses his legs before recrossing them the opposite way, seemingly just to spite Ciel's scolding.

 

Rolling his eyes with a scoff the young demon stands up and follows after Claude. He cautiously creeps down the hall towards the bedroom, before peeking through the crack between the doors. Curious Lucifer stands up and follows after him, bloody colored eyes trained on the almost vulnerable fledgling before him.

 

Inside the room Claude gently places Sebastian down within the nest of pillows on the floor, carefully draping a blanket across him before walking away and into a side room. Coming back out in soft and loose cotton pants and a brush in his hand, he goes back to Sebastian and slowly sits him up to lean forward into Claude's chest.

 

Soft humming comes from the room as Claude runs the brush through Sebastian's hair gently. Ciel turns towards Satan before speaking softly, “I never imagined that Claude would have a side like this. They both always seemed at each other's throats whenever they met.”

 

A soft sigh slips from Lucifer's lips, “That's because, Little Lord, Alois' and your orders put them at each others throats. We try to keep mated pairs from contracting too close to one another for that reason, but sometimes it can't be helped. Although if you and Alois had worked together, you would have been nigh unstoppable. Well, only if Elarialiel could keep Selas from trying to consume your soul.” As Lucifer chuckles at his own joke, confusion crosses Ciel's face.

 

“Selas? Is that Claude's name?”

 

Obviously faked regret coated Lucifer's words, “Oops, did I say his real name?” In a moment of pure childish retaliation to the sarcasm, Ciel shoved at Satan's middle. Sending him stumbling backwards and onto the tips of his own wings. His boots loose their grip to the floor and slip out from under him. Ciel reaches out to try and steady the falling angel, but ends up getting pulled down as well.

 

Landing in a heap of tangled limbs and wings with a loud thwump. Twin groans echo about before struggling to untangle themselves and ending up in a very inappropriate position, Ciel kneeling between Lucifer's legs, one hand on the floor and the other on the Angel's hip. Suddenly the door in front of them creaks open, with Claude looking down at them. “If you two are going to do that get a room.”

 

Claude pulls a flushed Ciel up by the scruff of his shirt and settles him on his feet. He then holds out a hand to help up the Angel sprawled out on the floor. Ciel huffs as he brushes off the dirt from his ruined suit, done more out of habit than need. “Must you be so infuriating? You're about as aggravating as that Grell guy.”

 

“Where's the fun in being all prim and proper like you, Little Ciel?” He teases Ciel while placing a hand at his hip, chuckling when fury covers the young demon's face.

 

“Enough you two, you're both acting like children and bothering Elarialiel's sleep.” The now scolded pair hung their heads in shame. After a few moments of tense silence, Claude pulls them further down the hall and into a different room, with a sigh. “Since I have to be with Elarialiel and he needs to rest, how about we just call it a night? Lucifer, you and Ciel can stay here tonight. In the morning hopefully Elarialiel will be feeling better and we can all talk then.” He promptly turns on his heel and out the door, leaving the other two dumbstruck behind.

 

He walks back into the dim room where he left Elarialiel resting peacefully. Claude briefly checking his bandages and applying more ointment to those that needed it before he sits down next to his mate and brushes the hair from his face before leaning down to brush their lips together briefly. “Sleep well my Raven, I'll protect you.”

 

* * *

 

Bright and early the next morning, Claude rushes out of his room and runs into Ciel who was watching something in the kitchen before getting plowed over by the larger demon. Twin grunts of discomfort escape them as they hit the ground.

 

Ciel wriggles out from under Claude, furious about being knocked down once again. “Not again! What's with you demons and your fascination when it comes to my face meeting the ground?” He sits there on the floor rubbing at his jaw where it collided with the ground.

 

“I apologize Ciel, I was looking for Sebastian. He wasn't in the room when I woke.” Claude stands up before leaning down and hauling Ciel up by his armpits, quickly straightening his nightgown and brushing him off. Ciel stops rubbing his chin and points into the room behind him.

 

“He's in there, I've been trying to get him to stop and go back to bed for awhile now.” His gaze follows the finger pointing into the kitchen. Once he sees Sebastian standing in the kitchen he walks around Ciel this time, coming up behind his mate and delicately wraps his long arms around the slim frame of his lover.

 

“Elarialiel, what are you doing in here? You should be resting.” Sebastian puts down the bowl in his hands before walking out of Claude's gentle hold and towards the pantry. Frowning Claude follows, “Elarialiel?”

 

Once again he does not get an answer, even as Sebastian disappears into the pantry. “He won't answer me either unless I order him to and even then it's a grunt at most.” Claude's brows furrow in response to Ciel's statement.

 

“That's not like Sebastian, he always answers if someone speaks to him.” With a few long strides, Claude crosses the kitchen and looks into the pantry calling Sebastian's name. Only to find Sebastian standing there with his eyes closed, holding ingredients and reaching for the handle that just moved out of his reach with his free hand.

 

His hand goes back to his side as he walks out of the pantry, brushing shoulders with Claude gently before dropping off the new ingredients and continuing to make something. “He's sleep walking.” A short pause follows briefly. “Did you order him to make you breakfast at a certain time?”

 

“Not that I remember, but I've given him a lot of orders during the course of our contract.”

 

“It might not have been a direct order, perhaps he thinks it's part of being your butler. Have you tried ordering him to bed?”

 

“Yes, he stops for a moment before going back to making whatever it is he's making.”

 

“If you try waking him up you'll find better success with that order.” They look at the doorway to see Lucifer leaning against the door frame. “He acknowledges the order since he pauses, but he's not awake enough to figure out what you're actually ordering.”

 

With a nod Claude takes the items from Sebastian's hands and places them on the counter. He turns him around to face him before shaking Sebastian by the shoulder trying to wake him, all while being careful of his injuries. Slowly crimson eyes blink open to find gold ones. “Claude?”

 

“Sebastian go back to bed, you should be resting.”

 

Startled Elarialiel looks around quickly, “What am I doing here? I don't remember getting up.”

 

“You've slept walked, by the looks of it you were making breakfast.” Still confused Sebastian let Claude guide him back to bed.

 

“You go back to bed too Little Lord, it's much too early for youngsters like you to be up. I'll clean all this up.” With a short nod Ciel left the room.

 

* * *

 

The next day Ciel went outside to the garden, finding a much better looking Sebastian sitting on the edge of a fountain, dragging his fingertips through the water in the basin. Taking a seat on a nearby bench he watches as Sebastian teases the fish making them jump out of the water, before splashing back down. A nearby black kitten watching and swiping at the fish once they appeared, all under the watchful eye of it's mother who rested in Sebastian's lap.

 

A smirk covers Ciel's face at the scene until his eyes rest on the destroyed wings drooping from Sebastian's back and across the ground. Unexplainable guilt swallowed Ciel as he took in the sight, knowing Sebastian only suffered because of the unending contract with him.

 

“It's not your fault, you know.” Startled Ciel looks up at Lucifer as he sits down beside him. “It's not like you asked for your contract to end up like this. Hell, you've even tried to set him free of it.” A knowing glance was thrown at him before Satan's gaze returned to watching his son. “But since it's bothering you so much, try channeling that guilt into finding a cure for him or at least try to slow his decent into depression. You sitting here feeling guilty helps no one.” He then stood up and left to join his son.

  

* * *

 

 

“When do you think you'll feel up to renewing your mating mark on me, Elarialiel?” Claude whispers as they sit cuddled in front of a fireplace, spidery fingers combing through raven locks.

 

“Soon, I'm mostly healed from the attack, well all but my wings.” A sad look enveloped his face at those words completely erasing the soft happy look he had before.

 

Long fingers turn him to face their owner, “We're gonna heal them Elarialiel, we won't stop looking for a way until they're fully healed.” He places a soft kiss on his mates lips, Sebastian turning around to better connect their lips. Claude tangles his fingers in the hair he was just brushing them through, pulling him closer.

 

Sebastian repositions his legs so that he is straddling his lover with his arms looped around Claude's neck. Aligning their hips so that their erections brushed once another, pulling soft groans from them both. Soon one hand drops from Sebastian's hair only to take it's new place along his hip encouraging him to roll them forward against his own.

 

“Ahh, ahh!” He throws his head back, breaking their kiss as the pleasure electrifies his nerves. A strong hand pulls him back but instead of re-initiating their kiss Claude worries the soft skin of his neck with his teeth. The other hand forcing Sebastian to keep his hips at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

 

“Claude please!” Sebastian's nails dig into Claude's shoulders, ripping a load groan from his mate. After a few more painfully slow seconds Claude's hand gripped Sebastian's hip tighter before he lifted his hips as Sebastian's rolled forward, causing them to slam together roughly.

 

A scream left Sebastian as their hips collided, their lips following suit moments after. A few minutes of the bruising force of their colliding hips and saliva sliding down chins from a sloppy kiss, Sebastian pulls away and clamps his fangs down on Claude's collar bone while his body tenses up in his release, followed right after by Claude's.

 

Coming back down from their high together Sebastian pulls out his fangs, revealing a black feather mark where he bit his mate.


End file.
